Poderia Ser
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: AS da DHr do 6V. O sol começava despejar suas cores sobre o mar e Hermione Granger sentou-se ao lado de Draco Malfoy naquele banco.


Para minha amiga secretaaa... **MARÍLIA**!

Fic meio que inspirada em Vienna, do The Fray. Tentei fazer do jeito que parecia que você queria, ou coisa assim D:

Não me odeie, Marília!

Espero que goste!

* * *

Estava sentado num daqueles bancos perto da praia. O casaco era apertado constantemente contra o corpo, mas mesmo assim sentia arrepios. Era muito tarde, mas o sol começava a baixar naquele horário, naqueles dias não podia arriscar sair mais cedo, sequer devia estar saindo, mas não conseguia deixar aquilo pendente. Não gostava de assuntos pendentes.

E enquanto esperava, acabou repassando tudo aquilo em sua mente. Algo deveras súbito e físico, mas Draco odiava a evolução dos relacionamentos e logo havia sorrisos demais e lágrimas demais e sentimentos demais envolvidos naquilo. A guerra entre o Lorde e o resto da Inglaterra estava quase estourando e não podia se dar ao luxo de desejar uma sangue-ruim para si, mas desejou.

Os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes eram bonitos ante seus olhos agora, eram diferentes e quebravam a monotonia e a angustia do tempo que se arrastava em Hogwarts, planos e mais planos, um erro atrás do outro e mesmo assim podia esquecer tudo e afogar-se apenas na culpa de ir contra o que lhe fora ensinado sobre sangue-ruins, enquanto ela quebrava as regras do que acreditava sobre sonserinos e Malfoys.

Deixou escapar meio sorriso, lembrando-se do tapa que levou quando a beijou pela primeira vez, dos olhos assustados e irritados, dos gritos, dos feitiços, de ter corrido da garota enfurecida com os cabelos ainda mais desgrenhados.

Um vento frio jogou os cabelos loiros para frente e trouxe o perfume que denunciou a aproximação dela. Algo cítrico e leve, sequer usava muito perfume, o cheiro devia estar misturado com o do xampu ou coisa parecida, mas não fazia muita diferença para ele agora. Era um perfume característico.

O sol começava despejar suas cores sobre o mar e Hermione Granger sentou-se ao lado de Draco Malfoy naquele banco. Por alguns minutos, não disseram nada, nem esboçaram qualquer reação ante a presença um do outro. Então ela suspirou e virou o rosto para encará-lo.

- Não entendo o que vim fazer aqui. A guerra está quase explodindo na nossa cara! – ela respirou subitamente – isso não é certo. Sequer é justo.

Continuou em silêncio, escutando a respiração levemente descompassada que passava rapidamente pela boca dela. Não sabia exatamente o que queria dizer, porque havia chamado-a com tanta urgência até ali.

- Você veio me ver. Convencer-me a mudar de lado, como sempre faz, como eu sempre nego.

- Sabe que podemos ajudar seus pais, podemos ajudar você. – ela tocou no antebraço dele.

- Quer muito que isso seja verdade, não é?

- Não quero ir atrás de você, duelar com você e te mandar para Azkaban, Draco. Por favor. – ela encarou o chão e o loiro sentiu alguma coisa apertando dentro de si.

O horizonte estava bonito. Como se todas as cores fossem mais escuras e fortes, e tudo estava cheio do brilho do mar. Um cenário romântico e bonito para qualquer casal, mas não conseguia nem considerar que fossem algo assim.

As pessoas passavam tranquilamente, vários casais de mãos dadas, pessoas sorridentes, cabeças encostadas em ombros e palavras sussurradas. E ali onde estavam, uma lágrima desceu brilhando pela bochecha dela.

- É minha família, Hermione. Não posso arriscá-los assim. Simplesmente não posso.

Ele mesmo sentiu vontade de chorar naquele momento, por tudo que havia acontecido, pelo modo que as coisas eram, afinal.

Se pudesse mudar as coisas não estaria envolvido naquilo, não teria que fugir, poderia lutar contra seus pais numa briga familiar para estar com ela, poderia rir da cara do Weasley quando visse que a morena preferia um Malfoy e a única coisa que importaria seria não ferrar com tudo que sentia por ela.

Escutar seu pai dizendo que não merecia ser um Malfoy e essas coisas pareciam muito simples agora.

Hermione respirou profundamente e levantou a cabeça. Aquilo era sinal de que havia decidido alguma coisa importante.

- As coisas são como são, Hermione. – ele disse com resignação.

- As pessoas têm escolhas. – ela disse, séria.

Os olhos ainda estavam marejados, ela piscou algumas vezes para se livrar das lágrimas e tocou no rosto de Draco, puxando-o para perto, a respiração quente na bochecha fria, o arrepio seguinte, os lábios próximos, os lábios dela sempre eram quentes e ele não se decepcionou quando se tocaram.

Calor e um pouco de paz, lembranças dos encontros furtivos, discussões. E então os dedos dela estavam nos cabelos loiros e puxou-a com força pela cintura, apertando os olhos ainda mais, desejando que tudo acabasse ali. Que Potter, a guerra, o Lorde e todas essas idiotices explodissem. Que Dumbledore estivesse vivo, que tivesse abaixado a varinha naquele momento e pedisse para o velho diretor que protegesse sua família.

- Não tenho escolhas, não seria diferente.

- Poderia, sim, tudo isso ser diferente. Poderia, sim, tudo ter tomado outro rumo. Mas somos responsáveis por nossas escolhas, e escolhemos que fosse assim. Não podemos mudar mais nada. Agora só nos resta concordamos com o destino que escolhemos.

- Eu não queria que acabasse assim, sabe disso.

Ela parou e balançou a cabeça.

- Nem eu.

Draco continuou sentado ali. Continuou de cabeça baixa, desejando que as coisas fossem diferentes, que pudesse mudar tudo. Que pudessem se encontrar depois de tudo.

_Maybe in five or ten years and mine will meet again__  
__Straighten this whole thing out__  
__Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy__  
__This is the distance__  
__And this is my game face.

* * *

_

**NA. **Eu quero muito algumas rewiews.


End file.
